Was it rebound?
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: The last time this was posted i got one review sad- >:-( It's a great story on what if Vegeta and Bulma got together onher rebound from Yamcha.. BUt then again if that was what it was I just spolied the story hmm.. Hee or did I? (dramatic music) REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

  
**Rebound **

A romantic Bulma vegeta Story   
By Super Girl

  
Bulma was looking out of her window. It had been pouring all day long. It had been a while since Yamcha left her alone. He left her before with Kruillin adn Goku when they were training. That was years a go. About 10 to be exact. Now he would return, but not to her.   
Yamcha had broken up with Bulma blaming her for not being a good warrior as he should of been. She slowed him down. She continued looking out at the window. She got up and looked out to the Gravity Room humming as it ws being tore up by Vegeta's work out. The a gust of smoke came from it and the door slamed open. "KAMI!!!!!!!!!" The short Prince steped out of the room.   
Bulma's eye widden as she saw how vegeta's clothes were tore up on him. 'Oh kami, he is beautiful.' she thought. Her eyes caught him looking up in her direction. She backed up for a second. Vegeta 'hmphed' and walked into the Capsule corp's main room. Bulma ran down the stairs to meet Vegeta angry in the Kitchen. "what happened?" she asked. Vegeta snaped his head back at her question.   
"Your father's blasted machine blew up on me again. How can i possibly surpass Kakarot?" Vegeta's eyes shifted to the ground seeing bulma in her PJ's. Bulma noticed Vegeta sudden intrust in the tiles on the kitchen floor and his face turing red. "Vegeta, are you okay?" She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder he tensed up. "BAKA GET AWAY FROM ME!" He pushed her causing her to hit the ice-box behind her with a thump. "Ouch." She rubed her shoulder that hit the machine.   
"Woman, Next time watch what you do to the Sayian prince!" Bulma closed her eyes expecting a blow, punch or a hole from a Ki blast. When she opened her eye's Vegeta was gone.   
That night Bulma couldn't sleep she keeped having the nightmare of Yamcha leaving her, over and over again. The she was alone again. Alone a sad word that took over her life. "YAMCHA DON'T LEAVE ME NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed violently as she tossed kicking her pillow off of her bed. Vegeta ran up stairs to her room expecting to see a fight, but when he got there saw a woman being tormented by nightmares of lonleyness.   
He saw her crying in her sleep. "Don't leave me." She spoke again. "I don't wanna be left alone." Vegeta felt a little bad for the woman. Remembering when his mother left him with his father before the planet blew up. Screaming for his mom to stay with him and not go away and leaving him alone.   
Vegeta a proched her bed seeing her shaking violently in her sleep sweating. Vegeta regreated what he was doing, but got in her bed next to her. Bulma quickly stoped shaking and rolled over to where Vegeta was laying and snuggled next to him. All that night Vegeta layed wide awake too scared that she do somthing to him in the night. The next day Bulma awoke to vegeta next to her asleep hoggin her covers.   
Then she remembered that her nightmare wasn't as bad last night. She then noticed Vegeta moving and starting to get up to layed back down pretending to sleep. Vegeta rubed his eyes and looked over at Bulma asleep next to him quiet. He couldn't pretend she was not beautiful. He looked over at her she was in another of those silk thingi's. What was she doing to him. He was beinging to enjoy her company. Purhaps it was when she was asleep and not yelling.   
Vegeta started to get up to go train but was stoped by Bulma's hand clininging on to him. Vegeta looked over at the still sleeping woman who had a death grip on her. He tried to losen it but she just tighten it. After giving up he layed back down then she snuggled back up to him. 'aragont woman' he thought. He could of sworn she was smirking at him as she sleeped. Soon Sleep took Vegeta once again.   
Vegeta woke up alone in Bulma's room. She had left. He was alone. "Boy, do I feel like a prom date the next moring." he said getting up. He walked down stairs to the kitchen and found no-one there. All day he saw none of the Briefs clan.   
That night Vegeta layed down for a peacefull nights sleep. Then the Briefs returned below in the living room and he could hear there conversation. A few minutes latter he herd two doors close. 'Good,' he thought. 'Now for some rest.' About 3:00 AM he herd his door open up again. In the darkness he saw the Woman aproch his bed. "Veggie. Veggie are you asleep?" "YES, NOW GO AWAY WOMAN." Bulma moved to his bed. "I can't sleep can I sleep in here?" Vegeta shifted over some. "Will you not touch me woman?" Bulma got on the bed.   
"I'll stay on the top covers, I won't touch you I promise." About an hour latter Vegeta woke up and found himself with his arms around Bulma again. She was in the same place he had moved. 'Damnit, whats going on here. Why do I keep.' His thoughts stoped. He noticed something around Bulma Brown and Furry. His eyes widden as he noticed his tail grew back. 'The only way it grow back is the moonlight or a sertain hormon released.' Vegeta then noticed he was a little shaking at his closeness to Bulma. 'Oh god.'   
Bulma shifted again bringing her face to Vageta's face. He could feel her breath on his face teasing it. Vegeta had to get out of there before he did somthing he regreat. He stood up and graped his sweat pants and flew out the window to think. The moring came and Bulma woke up and vegeta was gone this time.   
To BE COMTINUED............   
Author notes:   
Well, What can I say it's kindergarten Love right now. I know I am terible at Lemons so I will try no to write one. ^_~ you can always immagin. Maybe I might I dunno yet. But my lemons are like this. He grabed her Knocked her up then went out for a smoke The End. So I don't think I will write any of those.   
- SG - 


	2. 2

****

Rebound-2   
Rebound Part 2  
Love is in the Air?  
By Super Girl   
Who else?  
  
  
Vegeta had to get away he had a tail witch only because of certainÃ¢â‚¬Â¦ ahem. Hormones.  
:::DAMN WOMAN!!::: he thought. He flew to the one person who would remove his tail and anything else he said. He landed on KorinÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Tower. Yahjerobie looked up from watching the 'Sally Jessie Raphel' Show quit shocked. "AHHHHH, Mr. Vegeta sir." He hid under the couch. "You're the one who cut my tail off when I first came to earth." Yahjerobie jumped up. "No, I would never do such a thing to a Man I respect." Vegeta folded his arms over his chest all pimp like. "Shut up you Tub of Land of Lake, Now listen to me. I came here for your help and I am not leaving the tower untill I get it."   
"Okay, what ever I'll do anything Just don't kill me!" Screamed Yahjerobie with his hands in pleading stands. "Alright, I want you to remove my tail again. The woman might ask too many questions and I can not have that." Yahjerobie looked at the furry belt around Vegeta's torso. "Ahh.. Sure Mr.Vegeta Sir." Yahjerobie took out his Katana and looked at the taller man. Yes Vegeta is taller than Yahjerobie. Vegeta unwrapped his tail and swayed it a bit. ::: If he misses I'll kill him:::   
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
Bulma awoke alone in Vegeta's room. She turned to her side and noticed the window was up. :::Oh gezz. What Am I doing? This is Vegeta. He might have some kind of Space virus and I was in his room.::: Her thoughts trailed off to hear Mrs.Briefs yell from Down stairs. (Don't they have intercoms in that place?)  
"BURUMA..Yamcha is here darling." Bulma rolled over. "Oh Kami, Yamcha of all people." Bulma got out of Vegeta's bed and went down stairs in her P.J's. Yamcha looked up from a magazine he was reading on the sofa. "Hey BULMA!!!! Babe." Bulma glared at him. "What do you want? I thought you were training and I took up your training time." Yamcha blinked at her remembrance. "Bulma, I only said that so you let me go train with Tien and Chouzu." Bulma slumped down into a chair across from Yamcha and glared at Him.   
  
"Yamcha, why did we ever go out?" She asked. Yamcha gasped at her words. "Bulma, we met when we were 16 and.." Bulma stood up and interrupted him. "I DON'T CARE ANY MORE!!!!!!" She tosses a pillow at him from the chair she was sited in. "I don't love you Yamcha. I don't anymore.." She trailed off crying in her hands. "Yamcha were through, we have been through for sometime now. Just :::Sob::: Get out." Bulma then ran up stairs to her room and locked the door leaving Yamcha with out words. "Bulma..I love you though.. I'll get you back just you wait"  
Vegeta landed at the Capsule Corp. Gates hours latter with no tail. It took him hours to regain enough energy to fly back to Capsule Corp. Breathless he landed at the door and opened it. HE wasn't greeted by anyone this time, :::everyone must be asleep::: he thought. How long had he been asleep at Korin's ?  
He went straight to the Kitchen his instinks told him it was time to eat. Walking in he noticed a huge pile of food on the counter and someone by the stove cooking. He walked over and stood infront of Bulma gazing at :: Ahem.::. "Woman, what are you doing?" He asked in his grump arrogant attitude. Bulma twirled around and hugged Vegeta tightly. He wheezed at her strength, since his energy was terribly low. He pushed her back and looked at her funny.   
"What you do to me woman?" he asked in his bad ass tone. "I hugged you, I guess I am just glad your back." She said softly. "Why?" was all he said. "The nightmare came true today." She trailed off turning towards the stove. Vegeta sniffed the air. He smelt a bad version of CK2 in the air. ::The scared faced was here.:: " I thought that weakling would be training with the China doll boy and the Cyclops."  
  
"You can't be nice for one moment can You VEGETA?!" Yelled Bulma. Vegeta Nodded. "I am the Prince of all.." He was stopped by a stomp on his foot. :::What the hell.::: He thought as he saw Bulma squishing his foot. "You are nothing but a DAMN DIRTY APE!" she yelled running off. She was too slow for Vegeta. He grabbed her hands. Even with his strength almost gone he still could show her a thing or too. "Get your Damn hands off of me you DAMN DIRTY.." He kissed her at that instant and pushed her against the wall. She struggled for a brief moment then gave in. He stopped and back off looking at her shocked face. He couldn't believe what he was doing. :::I just pressed lips with a human, I must been near Kakarott too long:: He looked back at her she looked scared like he was gonna kill her if she moved.   
  
Bulma got her fist free and banged on Vegeta's chest. "Get off of me!!" She yelled. Vegeta didn't notice the pain his strength slowly returned and his thought was in depth . :::What just happened here, I touched her on the lips now my strength has returned to me.::: Vegeta looked down and noticed his tail grew back again. :::SHI*::: He thought. Bulma screamed as a brown furry tail wrapped around her. It had a mind of its own. Vegeta's eyes gazed to the ground. ::This can't be happening::: Bulma Started to kick and scream she couldn't get Vegeta to back off her in the corner. "VEGETA!!!!!!" she screamed in his ear. Vegeta blinked and looked down at her with wide eyes and backed off. Bulma sank to the ground.   
"Vegeta, your tail grew back.. What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta looked at the ground, he could never say it to her. "It's a Full Moon tonight Vegeta. If you destroy Capsule Corp. I'll kill you myself." (didn't piccolo destroy the moon? Then why was there a moon in the cell saga? 0_~;; ) Vegeta walked into the kitchen echnoring the woman. "I am hungry wench so leave me be." He said sitting at the counter eating like goku. Bulma walked in slowly unsure what would happen. He did change after he lost his tail for the first time, maybe with out a tail he was a different person.   
  
  
No that could be right Goku was the same with or without the tail. Vegeta stopped eating as he could feel her gaze on him. "What Woman."  
"Why did you kiss me back their Vegeta?" She asked calmly. He didn't answer just stood there. "That is what an earthling call as kiss hmm?" She sat across from him peeved off for many reasons. Vegeta looked at a Coke-a-Cola on the table and opened it. "Animal instinct perhaps." He said taking a sip. Bulma Screeched as the furry tail wrapped around her leg. "Ahhhhhh." Vegeta stood up powering up. "What wrong, I can't sense anything." Bulma grabbed the tail and pulled it off. "Vegeta quit your sicko jokes!" Bulma ran up stairs leaving Vegeta alone once again to his thoughts. :::Damn it my body is controlling me now:: He looked down ashamed again.   
  
  
Bulma slept that night after crying her self to sleep. Vegeta decided to give into his instinks and Mark Bulma as his. It was an old custom to mark one as yours that way no man could ever touch his mate. Some say it was a barbaric custom to begin with. Only if she willfully accepted him as hers in return then the ritual would be as the law said. Vegeta landed at her windowsill and walked in her room quiettly as possible. He had to control his animal side not to jump on her like a wild dog. He stopped at her bed and slowly got in it. Bulma stopped shivering and turned to Vegeta. "Why are you here? Come to torment me again?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her neckline and then in her eyes. "No, I think you do a good job of that by your self as it is woman." Bulma turned the other way to the wall not to face him.  
"So why do you do this to me Vegeta?" She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet his gaze. Even thought it was dark the room lit up enough to see the outline of his features. Vegeta lowered his head and took her neck in his mouth and bit her hard. She gasped in shock then kicked Vegeta hard in the Balls.   
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" She stood up on the bed holding her neck with a hand to try to stop the bleeding. "What are you doing ? You're a FREAK!" Bulma ran to the Bathroom in her room and closed the door. Inside she saw two teeth marks on he neck , the bleeding stopped and the skin was growing back before her very eyes. "DAMN IT VEGETA if you gave me a Space Disease I will personally kill you!" Vegeta got out of bed and walk to the bathroom door and wiped his face from her blood.   
  
  
"Woman, I marked you as mine. No man can ever touch you again. You belong to me!" He said all proud folding his arms across his chest. Bulma slowly open the door and glared at Vegeta. "Well good accept it your mine. " Bulma smirked and sprayed him with hairspray. Vegeta fell back on the ground screaming in his Vegeta-sie tongue and Bulma ran out of the room. :::And I thought I love him:: She thought as she ran to the front of the house grabbing her capsule case.  
To be continued  
  
Part 3: To love a Damn Dirty Ape  



	3. 3

****

Rebound-3 Chapter 3  
BY super Girl  
To Love a Damn Dirty Ape  
  
Bulma didn't get too far running from Vegeta nor could. He trapped her and claimed her that night in the woods. He just couldn't let her leave him. He need her for some reason not even he could explain. She was a struggle soon gave in to him and surrendered. She was his and that made Vegeta happy....well for a warrior who liked to conquer things. He conquered Bulma. Not that she didn't mind too much.  
  
He conquered her every night after that. For weeks until he just moved in her room. During training in his Gravity Room he noticed a familiar Ki heading for Capsule Corp. He stopped training in Mid air and turned off the Gravity room. Bulma was in her Lab and noticed it too and left the Laboratory and went out side. Out side she saw Vegeta starring at the sky. "Who's coming Vegeta?" She asked approaching him. Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Yamcha." he said. Bulma blinked a little shocked. "I'm going to go inside." she said hurrying off. A few moments latter Yamcha landed on Capsule Corps. grounds and capsule his plane.   
  
"What do you want earthling?" asked Vegeta crossing his arms. "Where Bulma, I got something for her." said yamcha. "She is not entrusted in what you got weakling." Yamcha lowered his eyes. "You know Vegeta, What I do with Bulma is none of you Business." Vegeta glared at this. "She is my business, she is mine." Said Vegeta approaching Yamcha. "She is Not yours Vegeta, she is mine. Whatever conclusion you made about her is wrong Vegeta. Bulma is just on Rebound from losing me." Vegeta looked at Yamcha for a moment. "What the Hell is Rebound?" Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Rebound is when someone is trying to get over an X-Lover or Boyfriend or Girlfriend. They date the first person that basically asks them to go out to forget the love they lost." Vegeta's fist tighten into tight fist at his side. "Bulma is in Rebound and If I give her this I will have her back." said yamcha Holding out a Ring. "A Puny Rock?" Asked Vegeta. "No Monkey breath, its a ring. I'll propose to Bulma and then we'll get married and be each other for all eternity. Face it Vegeta you lost." Said Yamcha laughing. Yamcha was about to be Ki Blasted in to the next dimension then Bulma came out both men turned to face Bulma.  
  
"Woman!" Said Vegeta in a stern voice. Bulma blinked. "Vegeta." She said calmly as she walked up to the two men standing inches away from each other. Bulma stood between the two. "Did I miss something? You both are looking at me like a piece of meat." Yamcha pushed past Vegeta. "Bulma, I know your on Rebound, but I want you to know that I still love you and I am sorry that I left you to train." Bulma shot her head up. "Well I am major over you Yamcha." Said Bulma placing her arms around Vegeta. "But.. Bulma I was going to marry you. What can that Monkey do that I can't?" Bulma looked at Yamcha. "Well... he could give me a child hee hee."   
  
Yamcha fumed. "I could give you a child Bulma!" Bulma looked at Yamcha and tried not to laugh. "But yamcha, I already am going to have a BABY!" Vegeta looked down at Bulma. ::NO wonder she's been eating like a sayian:: The Vegeta felt odd and fell over hitting the ground with a thud. "Vegeta... Veggie.."  
  
Chapter 4:  
Space and the Golden Monkey.  
  



	4. 4 And that's is all she wrote about this...

****

Rebound Chapter 4   
By Super Girl of course!!! who eles is this twisted?   


Rebound 4 The Golden Monkey in Space   
Vegeta stood upon a shaky planet. Trying to reach Super Sayian, he left earlier that Week from earth after waking up in the Med-ward after finding out his Bulma was going to have a kid and fainted. He was still disturbed about what Yamcha said. The little snake could say sharp things even though he could not fight well. Rebound, was it true she still loved Yamcha?   
"What the hell did I do? I left her with him on the sae planet! SHIT!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta. He was stupid leaving her with the man that probably just sweet talk her into bed with him and do what ever the 'marred thing was'. He cursed himself walking back to the capsule ship. Soon before reaching saw something that looked like rain at first then looked closer. "rain is not red...wait a second… Firery...big rocks moving fast...'   
"SHIT!!!!!! METEORITES!!!!!!!!!!' He said trying to make it to his ship then the came faster and faster and neared his ship and soon he had no choice. "DAMN IT I WILL HAVE TO BLAST THOSE DAMN THINGS!" He stood up straight and as tall as he could witch was kinda hard, but still stood before his ship and started to send Ki blast at the firry rocks falling from the heavens.   
Soon the began to fall faster and soon he could not keep up, but still had to go on. "I can't do this.. I am getting weaker.." His skin felt bits of flames that sneaked in from a few tiny particles of fire hit his skin, he growled in pain with tears in his face screamed. "NOOOOOOO!" with a flash of high amounts of static electricity wrapped around him glowed like a pair of neon shoe laces. Breathing heavily saw a huge boulder meteorite head for him with a point of his finger destroyed it. Looking at his torn glove noticed a new flow of energy, endless and sharp. He walked to his beaten ship but still in one peace and looked in a mirror as he walked in he was Blonde.   
Smirking powered down and shut the door to the ship and herd on the Microphone from the ships computer, "Warning More Unidentified flying object headed for course of the planet."   
"Shit!!!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~o.o~~~~~~~~~~   
Bulma laid down in Her and vegeta's room crying again. How dare he leave her especially since she was in this .. condition he put her in. Bastard! She turned over slightly and looked at the window that faced east. "Did you belive Yamcha, Vegeta?" she said softly. She was only a few weeks along now a month now and hoped he come back before the baby came. "I hope your a girl.." SHe said to her stomach. "That way if your daddy does come and train you till your dead." She rolled over and cried some more till sleep came over her.   
A few Hours latter into the mid of the night the was a crash about 45 KM from Capsule Corp Compound. A shadow exited out of the craft that seemed to be a compleat wreck now. "stupid machine." he said kicking it. Floating up decided to go home, might as well move on if she did...   
~~~~~~~~~   
Stepping on to the property of the Womans' father sniffed the air, shocked didn't smell the Weasel Yamcha. Hmm.. Vegeta levitated up to the window of his and Bulma's supposable room and looked in and saw Bulma laying on the bed curled up in fetal position. Floating down to the door opened it and walked in to the kitchen and saw a plate of food. Ignoring the food headed up the stairs quietly and opened up the door to Bulma's room.   
Stepping over to the bed of the sleeping mother of his child stopped and looked at her. Soon those tin can be here and he had a heir to carry on if anything happened to him. The name Vegeta live on.. Now if it was a girl that be a different story. Sighing ran a hand on the cheek of bulma's cold face. She turned a bit and opened her eyes and saw a bush like shadow and knew who it was especially since the figure was short.   
"Vegeta..."   
"Hush Woman.. I am back."   
"Will you stay this time?" she asked softly. Vegeta leaned down to her and whispered into her ear. "I suppose I could." and kissed her forehead. Bulma looked up and saw bits of his face from the star-light and ran her finger across his face. "Are you going to stand there or go to bed?" Vegeta smirked and walked over to the other end of the bed, boot and armor in all and got on top of the covers facing the window.   
"Vegeta, don't die on me."   
"Oh, and why not?"   
"I want to to stay with me forever." SHe said a bit teary in her words. Vegeta chuckled. "I guess I could stay with you now I became a Super Sayian." BUlma didn't reply just a little mumble came from her. "Woman?" Vegeta looked over at Bulma and saw she was asleep curled up hugging his pillow. Before drifting off to sleep him self said one last thing before the dream weaver took him in.   
"Just promise not to leave me Woman. I'd never *yawn* leave you again.."   
THE END!  
such a kodak moment!   
Awe... and the moral of the story, um i dunno is there one with love?   
Super Girl!   
HAPPY! IT HAS A KODAK MOMENT!!   
  
  
Oh yeah and I am dedicating this one to AnGeL OuT Of TiMe cause she likes this saga in all and it has a kodak moment just for her. aweee.  
  
Any Commits ? Reviews?


End file.
